


you are the boy (that i've been dreaming of, ever since i was a little boy)

by thespis_hauntings



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespis_hauntings/pseuds/thespis_hauntings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's got two left feet and she bites my moves,</p>
<p>i'm not gonna teach her how to dance with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the boy (that i've been dreaming of, ever since i was a little boy)

**Author's Note:**

> guess what i've been listening to ahahahahhahahhahahahahah
> 
> don't get me wrong i LOVE gerome/inigo, but i also love angsty one-sided scenarios. it might be slightly ooc in terms of dialogue but i'm trying here folks i really am. also olivia telling the weird ylisse version of little shop of horrors because why not

the dark needles are smooth in his hand and the permanent carpet of dead ones crunch underneath his feet. minerva is circling overhead but gerome is here, walking beside him. inigo's breath seems caught in his throat and he keeps playing with the golden bracelet his mother gave him, he's counting the hooks on it over and over and imagining how he'll attach the gauze to dance at the bonfire later that night. the trees seem to laugh at him even in the warm evening sky, so he runs over the steps olivia taught him in his mind and then what he plans to say to gerome.

wordlessly they come to the lake and they take a seat on a large boulder half-submerged in the water near the shore. the waves are splashing against it and spraying up salty air that calms inigo, his blush disappears and he faces the man next to him.

"alright. what did you want to tell me that was so important you dragged me all the way out here?" gerome's grouchy as normal- and inigo's heart skips a beat as normal.

"seriously, gerome, listen to me. i just... wanted to say..." he goes quiet.

"say what?" minerva flies back to her owner and he places one hand on her like he'll fly off any minute.

"that i- well, like guys." there's silence for a minute and gerome opens his mouth before inigo cuts him off again. "and i love you." he nervously smiles. "so, did... you want to go out sometime? we could go to this great tea shop, it's the place where maribelle buys all her-"

"inigo." gerome's grim face looks even darker. "i don't care that you like men. but know this- i don't, and especially not you. i never have and i never will. you waste all your time flirting and i've yet to see you contribute to battle."

inigo feels the world crash around him.

"and one last thing- i'm involved with kjelle. i assumed you would know that, and i have no intention of leaving her. good-bye." he mounts minerva and the pair leaves inigo alone.

on the walk back to camp he's crying without knowing it, his stomach hurts like it's not even there and the world is spinning because he never thought maybe gerome doesn't love him, he never considered gerome hates him. in the future he always admired gerome and here, in the past he does more then ever. suddenly he feels like a child again, dancing at olivia's grave and hearing her praise him in his head, and what if he ends up doing that with gerome- except he's still alive.

in his tent he undresses and hides beneath the blankets, the tears are gone but that horrible void has completely set it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

he almost forgot about the bonfire.

olivia shakes him and whispers "get up", inigo groans and sits up in his cot. his bare chest immediately feels the cold and he shivers at the thought of dancing in this weather but his mother has on her normal outfit and she appears to be fine, so she ducks out while he gets dressed and then comes back in.

"how did it go with gerome?" she's smiling and he tries to smile back.

"it went- it- he said he hated me." he looks ready to cry, his breathing is shaky and his eyes are red from before.

olivia leans in and hugs him, full on. "darling... i'm so sorry. i'm always here for you if you need something, you know that? it's going to be okay."

he nods and together they slide on the thin poofy pants and the feroxi gold rings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

at the bonfire they dance.

olivia holds his waist as he jumps and he spins her, all the shyness has melted away from both of them because this is a dance they perfected together. it is olivia's favorite routine and they made it a partner one, at some point nowi and lissa jokingly attempt it with each other. soon after that all of the shepherds are dancing in their own ways, tharja and henry are completely in sync as the perform a complicated plegian dance that involves tiny steps (as inigo watches he swears the mages are levitating with each move), libra is supporting sumia as they waltz in clashing grace and clumsiness, cynthia is teaching severa upbeat moves that require a lot of hip-shaking and hand clapping. the instruments miriel has enchanted to play themselves somehow combine all the styles of dance into one song and it sounds amazing. inigo is genuinely enjoying himself and he continues dancing with his mother in the firelight until vaike steals her away and inigo takes a break on one of the crudely constructed benches.

kjelle comes up to him.

and inigo remembers how gerome said he hates him, and how he's 'involved with kjelle'.

he's never had anything against sully's daughter, in fact inigo's always liked her. until now.

she sits next to him and all he wants is to get away and sort out his anger and sadness by himself but it's obvious she's here to talk to him, so he listens.

"inigo."

"yes, kjelle?" he tries to maintain his happy exterior.

"don't even think about taking this the wrong way. i don't want to talk to you, but you're the only one i can ask about this. in olivia's dance training classes, you've been paired with gerome, correct?"

he knows where this is going.

"yes, why do you ask?"

"well, dancing isn't my strength, or his. i can't enjoy my dances with him when we're tripping over each other. i need to know..."

here it comes.

"how do i dance with gerome?"

there's so many things he could say. kjelle would be suspicious if he went silent, certainly, but the one thing he wants to do the least in the world is teach her how to dance.

with gerome.

"ah, well, it's really quite simple! it's best if you- oh, there's mother!"

olivia is slurping broth on a bench with ricken and obviously deep in conversation.

"wait, inigo-"

"sorry, beauty, but i've got to, um-" inigo simply gets up and runs over to olivia. kjelle can't see him through the flames and she sighs, getting up to go dance with her boyfriend.

"mom?" inigo inches closer to his mother.

"and then the plant grabs the girl in its mouth, the fangs are cutting into her wedding dress, staining it with blood- EE!" olivia jumps as inigo shocks her out of her story. "my gods, inigo, you scared me! i'm in the middle of a story, do you need something?"

all of a sudden inigo feels ridiculous. he disturbed his mom because his crush's girlfriend asked him a question.

"um... actually, no. it's fine! haha!" 

olivia tilts her head. "are you sure?"

"yeah, i'm good. i think i'm going to turn in, actually. see you in the morning!"

the tent is empty when he gets there, so he picks up a lantern and wanders off to his favorite spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the dark lake seems to invite him.

he sits down on the sand and balances the lantern next to him. the wind nips his skin and freezes his feet but he doesn't move for a while.

inigo must've fallen asleep because when he wakes up the sky is turning light and his light is out, down the shore a little there's voices talking so he gets up and walks over there in curiosity.

the moment he steps out around the bend gerome leans over and kisses kjelle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it's hard to march behind him to battle but inigo does his best, and attempts to ignore the woman in armor who's holding his hand as they walk.


End file.
